Don't You Dare Read This, Shun
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Some secrets hurt too much to share. Told in Alice and Shun's P.O.V. Some chapters may be to violent or deep. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/Drama/Suspense. Alice/Shun-major and Dan/Runo-minor.
1. 1 15

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story. This story will be in a journal type or writing.**

**Warning: Some cold thoughts, thinking of death, deep thoughts, hurt, pain, and too much love. (You have been warned)**

**Don't You Dare Read This, Shun**

**Chapter one: 1/15**

**Summary: Some secrets hurt too much to share. Told in Alice and Shun's P.O.V**

**Couples: Alice/Shun (Major) Runo/Dan (Minor)**

**(Random date)**

* * *

><p><em>115 (Unknown year) Alice -Earth_

_ As I see nothing in front of me, the snow falling to the ground like a shower of rain. The blizzard only begun and it has been getting colder in Russia as the years go by. The light has been dimmed, and the only source of warm would be under a blanket. How were my adoring man and baby boy doing in New Vestroia, while Julie, Runo, and I were on Earth, facing the powerful winds and heat waves, in my case, the burning blizzards?_

_ Mournful of the weather, it seems the only emotion is sadness, and a bit of loneliness. The only reason why I'm lonely is that my husband and my little boy are on New Vestroia, completing missions and fighting villains, and that my grandfather had passed away some time after I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Every time I look at her, I remember her father. I have but 3 options, and 2 of them seem repulsive to even think. My first choice is to wait, and alas, I have been for mere weeks. The second is to commit to suicide, but alas, who will take care of my little girl and my husband and baby boy when they return, so, I know I shall not go that path. The third is to- I have no reason on why the third choice should be thought of._

_ I need a reason on why we should be left alone, when our husbands and baby boys fight? I'm speaking for Julie, Runo, and myself. I have nothing, but my family. My Husband (Shun), my brother-in-laws (Rage, Edict, Aquen, Dan, Marucho), my sister-in-laws (Ven, Alrie, Julie, Runo), my older sister (Clair), my nephews (Void, Fierce, Luminous, Riot, Tension), my nieces (Raze, Adict, Rapid, Angeress, Agent), and my own children (Dare= son Venous= daughter)._

_ My baby girl, sound asleep, without a care in the world. How can I sleep as soundly? I tried everything from trying to fall asleep; my last option was to write myself to sleep. Oh, but alas, sleep does no effect on me. I have sleepless eyes, and my child, my sweet little girl, who that I'm alone with on this winter, she'll keep me company, when her father and older brother arrives, which I hope will be soon, very soon._

* * *

><p><em>115 (Unknown year) Shun –New Vestroia_

_ The fighting has ceased and the moments of complete victory is in our grasp oh for too long, and yet we have yet to win this war against the Geonatives _**(a/n Made up, will be story sometime)**_. My heart has been left cold for many days, and the hours passing, the minutes being sacrificed, the seconds wasted. I will not be able to bear the thought on how long I have been away from my sweet wife and little angel. I can never see the bright side of this, without them by my side. I see more of me then her in my son- my little boy- a ninja like me. His skills are impressive I should say, but my little girl is- I can't finish that sentence, it hurts me too much to think of her. She also reminds me of me._

_ The days gone by with no victory for me but only the loss of my dear wife and little angel. I pray for them to not go. I pray for them to be safe, to enjoy life to the fullest, and to be free as a bird and not trapped in a cage for life. The Geonative's co-leader –March- is nothing to fear as if to only fear me and the rest of the brawlers. Dan I know misses his wife and his little girl as well. Marucho- I can't tell. If I could say something to Alice and my darling girl again, it will be that I love them._

_ My life seems to wake up to only death, my job being dangerous, I don't want them to get hurt. I love them too much to let them go away from my grasp. My hate belongs to the enemy, but yet it's caged inside. I can't handle the pressure anymore; I'm going back to war._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This is a Just-For-Fun story. R&amp;R and tell me what I can do to make it better. XD and give me suggestions on the next story.<strong>

**Oh, and about the Love Shield trilogy, the second is called Strike Out- Summery- Amber Lynn Striker comes back, but angrier than ever. She still wanted Shun, but was struck out when she realized Shun was in the hospital. Alice wasn't prepared to find out that A.L.S is back and going to see Shun whenever she wants.**

**The third one is called The Final Appearance –Summery- Amber is back for the last time. Shun has a fever and can't drive her out, while Alice was making him lunch, Amber came, and made them both angry. This time means revenge. But it isn't her last appearance though!**

**THERE'S A FORTH ONE! It's called Nightmare in the Mourning –summery- Amber who? Amber Lynn Striker that's who. Everything peaceful in the morning, when Amber's friend and herself come back and Amber's friend kidnaps Alice and falls in love with her. Shun's busy with Amber and can't get to Alice. Alice and Shun now has to find others to get Amber and her friend to leave them alone, but who? P.S The people they get to leave them alone is Ace and Mira. P.S.S Mike Loan Ryx comes in.**

**There is another one with a mix. That'll be with Amber's ex-boyfriend after Alice. (Derrick Genre Kanses- D.G.K)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave a suggestion if you want that is.<strong>


	2. 1 16

**Hey everyone, how'd you like the first chapter. Kinda deep, stupid, you need to tell me so I can make it better.**

**Well, here's a second chapter.**

_1/16 (Unknown year) Alice –Earth_

_I see things in a positive view, but he was always by my side when I made them. If I could write him a letter, it would stat to be safe, and to watch your back, and that I love him and my little boy. I want to see them again before I, myself to go battle. Runo, Julie, and I have a mission to complete a list of complicated tasks. The first one was yesterday, when it was given._

_I went to Neithia. Fabia was hoping Dan, Shun, and Marucho were with us, and our little boys. But she was disappointed, and trust me, I am too. Fabia's daughter, Rania _**(a/n Rania is the combination of Fabia and Ren- **F**a**b**ia**-** R**e**n)**_ likes to play with Angeress and Venous mostly, and Agent sits quietly away from the commotion, reading a book._

_Our goal was to find a flower able to heal anything, even the saddest or blackest heart and soul. But this flower, I know can't help mine. The deep forest protected us from the blazing heat, reminding me of Dan and Angeress, together hand in hand, when we took a picture for a scrapbook. The sun was directly behind them, giving a perfect background._

_I searched high and low, but found nothing. So far our work has been in vain. The night has been freezing, but I'm used to the dreaded cold, but yet I feel like it was brand new to me- all over again. I sounded off sleeping, but awoke from a crash. I wasn't very good with seeing in the dark, but I had to stay quiet. The night silence can give away all sound. I stood emotionally still waiting for the worst to happen. And yet it has been silent and motionless when I heard the decent crash that woke even me._

_I waited till sunrise when I found out it was my own reflection in glass. The mirror broke suddenly to the sudden cold draft that hid around the castle, waiting for murder. The mirror has been nothing but an innocent bystander that suffered for no reason. Is there a reason why I suffer? Doesn't anyone care? If I suddenly disappear, how will everyone react?_

_The great pain of suffering has washed itself all over my body. Causing me to go numb. I stood in one place, hoping the worst shall go away, but it stayed, and was with me ever since._

_This greatly affected my own life and those of my family. I sounded as I worked my way up the long hallway, when I finally came across Runo and Julie. With sleepless eyes I looked at them, thinking of Riot and Tension- making me think of Dare- and back to his father. Oh how the pain stings me alive. Eating everything from my flesh to my blood to my very soul._

_I admire the day, when I'm finally free, broken away from this- this- this bird cage I lived in for so long. I didn't want to live in it anymore. I was always kept secret to the world, and only my friends and family knew about me. Well, not maybe, but still it has what it was felt to me. Alas I see the very day I have them all in my arms. To my man, my little boy, and my baby girl, and his hands wrapped around all of us._

* * *

><p><em>116 Shun –New Vestroia_

_The negative feeling that courses through my veins in every given moment stop me from focusing on the battle at hand. I stop because the Darkuss brawler of the Geonatives looks absolutely like my dear Alice. Her name is August, she has wavy red hair and soft brown eyes, just like my very Alice. But I want her to be destroyed. She reminds me too much. It's funny how they are named all after months on Earth._

_June- Pyrus_

_March- Ventus_

_August- Darkuss_

_April- Haos_

_November- Subterra_

_May- Aquos_

_It gets confusing most of the time. How can I be with Alice on this horrible weather she endures. I place my life on it, that if she is hurt, I have no one to blame but myself. It was my fault that I was not there to protect her._

_I bring to it that there is peace in troubled lands. I shall not stop unless my duty is finished. I wish only that she and my little girl are safe out there. I burned the thought on how easy it was to destroy March; I lack the thought that he is still alive._

_The past hours that I have written last were suppose to be my final, but I insist that I fill the journal up in my discoveries and adventures, for stories to tell my children, and for my wife, so she will know what I have been thinking. I wish only that they are safe. I would not be able to bear that they are hurt._

_I looked as if I were working non-stop for hours. I have been to tell you the truth, but I have no support from my wife. Dare, he has been good so far- he won more battles then Dan and Marucho combined which is not a whole lot, but all of them have a higher battle rate then I. Our Darkuss brawler is Ren, our Subterra is Mira, and out Haos is Fabia's older brother, Phobic._

_I have found a way to send letters to Alice, despite the distance. I have but 5 Bakugan. Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, and a new one; Aliantus (Alli-an-tus). I will use them to send messages._

_My first letter shall be sent tonight, but for now, I must go back to battle. Farewell!_

* * *

><p><span>To Alice Kazami<span>

1/16

My love I have found this way for us to connect. I find it rather easy. Please my dear you must write back. I have never seen your face in 3 months, and I'm beginning to wonder if you forgot me and our boy. We are alive, yes, and that victory is so close in our grasp, and yet it has taken longer than I have estimated it would be. My heart and soul have been aching all night and day for you; I can't wait to see your face again. To hear your beautiful voice again. To be in peace with each other again. My dear I have waited for so long to find a way to write to you. Please answer me back when you find time. I shall wait, but I must go back to battle.

Your heart and soul, your husband for all of life, Shun Kazami!


	3. 1 17

**Hey everyone, good to see you after Halloween. Well I got some good news for you. I will get Class President done very, very, very soon, so you guys don't have to wait no more. That's my treat to you, now no tricks for me.**

**Well, any way, here's the 3rd chapter**

**Chapter 3: 1/17  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>117 Alice –Neithia_

_My love, he has found a way to communicate with me. Letters shall be written out to him and back to me. His Bakugan Hawktor delivered the first one. The one he said that he wants me to write back, ASAP._

_I haven't been this joyful since he returned, but now I have fresh hope. Venous was glad to her of her father, and of course, I was. I was very much displeased that he did not write more, but this was better than nothing at all._

_I simply wrote back that I loved him and that he and my little boy stays safe. My little girl had her first battle, and she won astonishing without help. Angeress has defeated many battles, winning all. Agent lost her first battle through false charges. My little girl being a smart fighter and powerful opponent to these forces scared them._

_She attacked gracefully and without ease. She elegantly captured three opponents with one strike. Impressive to my account. She is only four and is powerful among all equality. She elegantly bestowed many of the opponents with her agility. I wouldn't be surprise; she acquainted it from her father no doubt to that._

_My wish to hear my beloved again sent me fresh pleasure and hope. My sorrow turned to joy, and that deep emotion of loneliness cascaded out of my soul. For once in 3 months, I took to the battle like nothing before. I easily knocked away all who were close to the Castle, and whereupon, I simply took charge to find another pleasure during battle._

_I comfortably took chance to find that flower we were first sent to find. It's called the Flower of Eternal Health. Odd name for a flower, but its ability to heal anything took my attention away from my husband and little boy, and it let me focused on the battle at hand. I wish my husband luck, and only think of when I will get to see him again._

To Shun Kazami

My beloved you have found a way for us to speak to each other again. As you wanted I'm writing to you. I have a few things to ask of you. Who are you fighting? Are you ok? Is Dare causing you any trouble? I simply took it that you are alright. We are fighting here on Neithia. Venous is doing alright, and that your letter has given me fresh hope. But I myself must return to battle. Farewell for now my love, I shall see you soon.

_Your love, forever in your heart,_

_Alice Kazami_

* * *

><p><em>117 Shun –New Vestroia_

_I was tired and somewhat distant from the others right now. They mustn't now about this. Hawktor gave me a letter from my dear Alice and that it has given me true word on how worried and happy she is to hear me. I met many others in that time. We won at last._

_Victory to us and our hard work paid off. The Geonatives are no more and that this battle was added on to the Brawlers endless streak. I'm happy that is for one. But why is my love fighting on Neithia? I wouldn't now, but I am now heading home._

_To Alice Kazami_

_My love we have won. Your answer to whom we are fighting is answered. We have won against the toughest opponent of this time, well, was the toughest opponent. The Geonatives stood no chance against the Brawlers. We are doing alright. We are ok. And no, Dare has cause me no trouble. I only ask you to be safe yourself. Tell me why you are on Neithia. Send your replay back home to Earth, there I will await you. My love I must say farewell for now, but I will love to see your beautiful face again._

_Bye my love, my angel in my heart,_

_Shun Kazami_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think and tell me how I can make it better.<strong>


	4. 1 18

**Hey everyone, tell me what you think of this story and also what I can do to make it better.**

**Chapter 4: 1/18  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>118 Alice- Neithia_

_The storm picked up, gently rocking the trees, pacing an equally amount for each wind gust that rocks them. I was lost in thought. Shun… he found a way to communicate, and that I'm glad, but this can't last. I'll have to skip writing him this time, or the next. I'll replay today, but not the next time. I have thought about it and that working and writing, it has caused me great stress. I write to express my feelings. Well, one reason is that Klaus is here and that he flirts with every girl here. He even tried to get to me by talking sweet to Venous and Angeress._

_Well, I should explain better about the girls before getting on with my misfortune._

_Angeress is Dan and Runo's youngest daughter. She wears red and that she has 4 points coming onto her face from her brown-blackish hair. Her eyes seep in serious and she has a low temper span. Her Bakugan is one of Drago's kids and his only daughter, Pyrus Dracianoid._

_Venous is Shun and my daughter. She wears green and that she has a red stripe of red hair like mine coming from the tip of her hair to the bottom. The rest of her hair is black like Shun's. Her eyes are dangerously hazel with a mix of brown. Her partner is one of Shun's former Guardian's, Ventus Master Ingram._

_Agent is Marucho and Julie's daughter. She wears blue and that her hair is light blue with a pearl hairclip. Julie calls her "My little moon crest." She's smart and fun to be around. She's not as serious as the other two. Since Angeress is older than Venous, she's usually is her 'coach'. Her Bakugan Guardian is one of Marucho's brother's, Aquos Tsunami Sirenoid or/and Aquos Mutant Elfin._

_Well, back to me. I have but bad luck written all over me. Klaus flirts and I'm sick and tired of the man. I was about a space close of snapping at him. I'll tell you one thing, that I was about to throw him a mile, and to me and the others, that's just not good enough._

_Shun, if you can hear me, please take care of him._

_Well, other than that, I feel distant and lonely. I don't feel like fighting. I hardly fight at all, but since there are a lot of fights, who else would take care of them. Worst of all, their the Elder's enemies. Those are enemies that are more powerful (10 X's) then our enemies in the past._

_The Elders have too much on their hands already, so we're trying to help them… so far… no luck had come our way._

* * *

><p><span>To Shun Kazami<span>

My love, this is the last time for a while that I'll be able to write to you. Klaus is here and that he flirts with almost every girl he sees. He even tried to get to me by talking sweet to our daughter. I have been under great stress and that writing and fighting are most likely to be the main cause, other than Klaus.

I'm on Neithia to find the three things of healing. So far no luck. We are to find a flower, a gem, and a stone in the shape of a heart

My love, don't think that I don't like you… I love you… but writing to you just makes me miss you more.

Yours heart and soul forever,

Alice Kazami

* * *

><p><em>118 Shun- Earth_

_I was happy that Alice was finally fighting, not that I disprove of that. But I also fear it. I want her to be safe. If only I was by her side right now. I would be happy, and I bet she would be too. I was very surprised that she would be on Neathia. Everything was going fine for me… until I got her letter stating that writing and fighting has cause her great stress and that Klaus is there._

_One time… just one time I was about to throw the guy into the river. I should have kept going with it. I don't want my daughter by the guy._

_I looked at the letter in anger. Not of my Beloved, never. Klaus has caused my family stress, and so it is to come to a faint decision. I would rather journey to Neithia and help my love, or stay in our home in the blistering blizzards of Russia with our boy._

_I hate to say so, but I will stay in Russia for as long as it will take. My love… she is strong I believe in her. My little daughter… please stay away from that… that… that so called Gentleman._

_I fully disapprove of this entirely. I have yet to write to her. But so far… we might have to go to war again. Until that time comes… farewell!_

* * *

><p><em><span>To Alice Kazami<span>_

_My love… at least I know you're safe for the time being. My love, no more of the writing, your stress has been causing you should end. But if you ever have the need to write again, I will keep Hawktor there in case. My love I send my love for you in the letter. In everything I ever did in this world was for you my love. Please remember me and our boy, for as long as we shall live through sickness and health, my love I will honor the day we will meet again. Please find these objects quickly, as I cannot be able to withstand the pain of being haft full on lonesome times._

_Your love during harsh times before, now, and always until the end of time,_

_Shun Kazami_


End file.
